


get closer to me

by nymeriahale



Series: honey you're familiar [2]
Category: Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/nymeriahale
Summary: "What do you want then - captain?”The way he says that word... Owen had never thought he’d had a power thing, but he might just have discovered one. Or maybe it’s just a George thing. George dives in, nipping at Owen’s bottom lip, but Owen is determined to answer the question.“You,” Owen growls, having to kiss him again while he decides exactly how. “Naked, on your knees,” Owen instructs.





	get closer to me

**Author's Note:**

> title from From Eden by Hozier
> 
> This is a work of fiction and as such nothing is to be considered implied or insinuated about real life rugby players.

Owen is buzzing as he walks quickly to George’s room, trying to keep his smile under wraps. It’s ridiculous, really. He’s been captain before, so many times, and it’s not as if he’s looking forward to the media duties - but he was first choice. Alright, second, whatever. He’s the man who is going to lead out England as captain this weekend, has been chosen and trusted in a tough week.

He knocks on George’s door, knocks again after a few moments pass with no reply. He was almost certain George would be here, enjoying a bit of time to himself, but maybe not... He starts to turn away when the door opens.

“Owen?” George asks, surprised.

“I thought you’d be here,” Owen can feel the grin spreading on his face immediately. “Started doubting for a sec,” he laughs. “Can I-?” Owen steps forwards, takes George by his hips and back him a few steps into the room, leaning in for a kiss and only noticing that the door must have still been open when he hears it snick shut behind them.

“What’s up?” George asks, immediately mirroring the grin that’s straight back on Owen’s face.

“Gonna be captain all match,” Owen tells him. “They don’t want to risk things with Dylan, so he’s definitely resting. It’ll be me and Mako as vice. They’re not gonna tell the other lads until tomorrow, and Dylan’ll still be travelling with us, but - captain!” Owen thinks about getting a grip on his wild grin, before deeming it a lost cause.

George’s face is straight, but Owen can see the effort to keep it that way in his jawline. “What a terrible response to your captain being unable to play,” he scolds - Owen doesn’t even have time to consider fearing that he’s serious before the smile breaks through. “Congratulations,” George grins, pulling Owen in for possibly their worst kiss ever - but Owen just can’t stop smiling.

“Thanks,” Owen says, still half against George’s lips. “Dylan’ll be fine with the week off, he’s not been hiding that it’s worse or anything,” Owen clarifies, serious, pulling back.

George rolls his eyes. “I know,” he assures Owen. “I was just teasing, I know you wouldn’t react like that if it was serious - though you could, yeah?” he murmurs, leaning up for another, more successful, kiss. Owen’s head is spinning at the thought - he could. He could be happy for himself even at the potential expense of the team, has just come into George's room doing exactly that. He wouldn’t, not really, knows Dylan will be fine and will barely even step back that much - but he could. He could put himself ahead of the team and George would only congratulate him. It’s not the first sign he’s seen that their ‘rugby first’ claims are starting to disintegrate, but it might be the strongest one.

Owen is distracted by George wrapping an arm around him, pulling him closer - he steps forward, tucks a leg between George’s, leans back just barely far enough that their lips no longer touch. “I need to tell my parents,” Owen says, more a reminder to himself. “But for now, we’ve got some free time left before dinner...” he trails off, connecting them in a kiss once more.

George leans back, further than Owen had. “Yeah?” His voice is light, flirtatious. “What do you want then - captain?” 

The way he says that word... Owen had never thought he’d had a power thing, but he might just have discovered one. Or maybe it’s just a George thing. George dives in, nipping at Owen’s bottom lip, but Owen is determined to answer the question.

“ _You_ ,” Owen growls, having to kiss him again while he decides exactly how. “Naked, on your knees,” Owen instructs.

George strips quickly and effectively, chucking his clothes to the side where they hit - the door, because they’re barely two steps inside it, still. Owen briefly considers moving them further into the room, but then George’s knees hit the floor and all sensible thought is abandoned.

“Anything else?” George asks, taking a loose grip of himself where he’s starting to harden.

Owen takes a moment to stare down at George, the expectant waiting tilt of his head, the shift of his arm over those powerful thighs. His pale chest, tanlines visible even at the end of winter due to the sheer amount of time spent outside, his small nipples. He’s so glad they’re here, again, rues the time he’d spent without this.

“Trousers,” he manages after a moment, ripping his shirt off himself and stepping out of his shoes, kicking them away.

George does exactly as Owen suggests, pulling Owen’s trousers to the floor and no more, until - he leans in, runs his lips over the skin just above Owen’s waistband and then practically nuzzles his crotch before kissing over Owen’s thighs. And if the sight of George on his knees hadn’t started getting Owen hard he’d surely be well on that way at that, as it is he’s starting to ache.

Owen gets his thumbs inside his waistband as George is still kissing his thighs, pulls them down himself. George leans back when the fabric interrupts him, looks up at Owen again. When Owen just looks back George glances back down, at Owen’s now bare cock, and actually licks his lips before biting on the bottom one, looking back up.

Owen groans - George is going to be the death of him. “Suck,” he instructs shakily, incapable of more than one syllable - and George does.

He raises his hands to Owen’s hips, fingers curving around onto his arse, and leans in, starting slow and wet. He licks around the tip before diving in deeper, flicking his tongue along the underside. He starts up a slow, unhurried rhythm - Owen wishes his own rise towards orgasm was coming as equally unhurried. He raises a hand to the back of George’s head, cupping it just gently, and George stops, drops his hands from Owen’s hips and stays where he is, mouth still active though the rest of his movement has stopped.

Owen drops his hand, opens his mouth the apologise - but George has taken a grip of Owen’s wrist before he can gather words, is raising Owen’s hand to the back of his head again.

Any remaining blood left in Owen’s head drains straight down into his cock as he realises what George is suggesting. He presses down on George’s head lightly, not too far, shuddering when George moves with him readily and makes an encouraging noise around Owen’s cock, vibrating through him.

“Fuck,” Owen curses, low, pulling George off and back down again. George is still working his mouth the whole time, sucking and playing with his tongue when he’s got the space to do so. Owen has never done this before, has barely thought to want it, but it’s really working for him. He keeps George moving at the same slow pace he had set, careful not to tug him down too far. The focus is thankfully staving off what would have been an embarrassingly quick orgasm, thought the noises George has started to make aren’t particularly helping that endeavour.

Owen throws his head back at a particularly long moan, fingers tightening on George’s scalp, nails digging in. “Sorry,” he apologises, gasping a little. He releases George as he leans back.

“Just give me a second, I can-” George cuts himself off, gripping Owen’s hips again and going back to work.

Owen is happy to give the control back, moans - as quietly a he can, conscious that they’re still _right next to the fucking door_ , when George leans back, takes a breath, and descends again agonisingly slowly. He pauses midway down Owen’s length, swallows, his throat fluttering against the head of Owen’s dick. Owen’s moan this time is not so controlled, and George - he keeps going. Fuck. George had not been able to do this last Owen knew. He keeps sliding down Owen’s cock, slow, swallowing the whole way, until his nose is pressed against Owen’s stomach. He’s still swallowing hard, but eventually stills, just holding Owen in his mouth, his _throat_

“Fuck,” Owen curses, heartfelt, as George makes eye contact. If he could, Owen thinks George would be smirking. Owen has a moment of wild, irrational jealousy that someone else has seen this, the moment shattering when George once again removes his hands from Owen’s hips and places them on his thighs.

“Oh fuck,” Owen repeats, taking a shaky grip of George’s head and pulling him carefully back, just half way, before fucking his hips back into that warm embrace. Slow and steady, focus - nothing could be enough to hold Owen back this time. He’s hurtling rapidly towards the edge of orgasm, warns George of such. George just hums encouragingly and Owen loses any grip of rhythm, his hips stuttering. George makes a horrible noise, just once, as Owen tries to push deep. They’ve lost the angle for it but Owen doesn’t care, it couldn’t matter less, as he pulls George’s head back a touch further and lets his hips take over. He’s trying to keep things and smooth as he can for George, but he’s not sure how well he’s managing it - and besides, George has just proved he can take it.

The thought lights up Owen’s blood, and his hips stutter once, twice. “George,” he gasps, warning and need both, just managing to release George’s head before he’s coming. George doesn’t take advantage of the freedom, just moves closer, gripping Owen’s hips again and working him through his orgasms.

“George,” Owen repeats, shaky, as the aftershocks die down and George pulls away, swallowing neatly. Owen collapses to the ground slowly, guided by George’s hold, and leans in to devour George’s mouth the instant he’s regained enough control over his body “George,” he gasps, barely even thinking he should have something more coherent to say, as he licks his own taste out of George’s mouth.

Thankfully George seems barely better off, offering Owen’s name right back and gasping as Owen takes a grip of his dick. George is wet already but Owen bends over double to spit into his own hand, licks at George’s dick while he’s down there, though he knows he lacks the coordination for more right now. Instead he wraps a hand around George again, tight, slicked by George’s pre-come and spit and probably a little of Owen’s own ejaculate, and sets up a punishing pace.

George cries out immediately, is shaking in bare seconds, bucking his hips up fruitlessly. Owen rises up on his knees, wrapping his free arm around George’s body. He leans in to say something, can’t find words without stripping more focus from his hand than he wants to, ends up just breathing hard against George’s neck. He flicks his thumb over George’s tip, opens his mouth to scrape teeth, just gently, over George’s neck.

“Owen,” George cries as he comes, splattering all over his own thighs and Owen’s hand, his forearm. 

Owen slows down to work George through it, releases him when George honest to god whines. They lean against each other for a few quiet moments, the sound of their heavy breathing the only thing filling the room

“You should get picked captain more often,” George’s tone is amused, his voice shaky. Owen bursts out laughing.

“I should,” he agrees, leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy bank holiday Monday bonus fic? I'm not willing to write porn of these two and leave it unlocked, so when I got to a 'fade to black' scene and my mind kept writing it anyway... this happened. A nice opportunity to write Owen's POV! It was literally written in the time since I posted the last chapter, and has only been edited once for typos/coherency - because I'm already bad enough at getting things posted on time.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
